Inori
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Aku tidak marah padamu.. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia..Arigatou, Rukia... My first One-Shot! IchiRuki! Review! Fic yang berhasil gue ketik dengan diam2.. Walopun mom udah ngancem bakal ngebanting laptop kesayanganku ini.. Tetep Jadi ceritanya!wkwk


Konichiwa!!!! Rekor Muri udah gue pecahin karna gue berhasil nyelesaiin fict ini dalam jangka waktu 1 hari!!! yay!

Disclaimer : Akan terus menjadi milik Tite Kubo-sensei yang agung..

Summary : Aku tidak marah padamu.. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia.. Arigatou, Rukia..

_Inori_

_By : .Karoru .Charlotte . Cullen._

_IchiRuki_

_One-Shot!!!!_

Seorang gadis bermata violet dan berambut hitam sedang berjalan melintasi beberapa batu nisan yang ada di pemakaman keluarga itu. Dia berusaha untuk melintasi tebal dan dinginnya salju di musim dingin itu. Oke, dia sadar seharusnya dia tidak keluar disaat salju lebat seperti ini, tetapi ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikannya kepada seseorang. Sepatu boots ungu berbulunya meninggalkan bekas jejak kaki diatas gumpalan salju yang menumpuk disepanjang jalan menuju makam yang dituju gadis itu, jaket bulu berwarna pink lembut keluaran Rusia itu berjuang keras menghangatkan tubuh mungil gadis itu. sesekali gadis itu merapatkan mantel bulunya itu sambil menggigil kedinginan. Akhirnya gadis itu menemukan makam yang dicarinya..

_-_

_-_

_Rest In Peace_

_-_

_-_

_Kuchiki Hisana_

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu duduk didepan nisan kakak kandungnya itu..

_-Rukia's P.O.V-_

Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini ya, nee san..

Nee san ingat tidak kapan aku terakhir ke sini?? Mungkin 10 tahun yang lalu..

Maafkan aku karena sudah lama tidak ke sini. Bukannya aku melupakan nee san, tetapi karena tugasku sebagai wakil kapten divisi 6 sangatlah banyak dan berat.

Nii sama tetaplah dingin terhadapku. Tetapi, aku tahu sebenarnya Nii sama menyayangiku seperti Nii sama menyayangi nee san, bukan??

Oh, ya.. Apakah aku sudah bercerita kalau suamiku sekarang menjadi kapten divisi 5?? Dan sekarang namaku bukan lagi Kuchiki Rukia, aku sekarang menjadi nyonya Kurosaki. Aneh bukan??

Aku juga tidak menyangka nii sama mengijinkanku menikah dengan Ichigo. Dan Akari sangatlah mirip dengannya, justru Akira yang mirip denganku.. Bukankah itu aneh?? Padahal mereka berdua kembar.

Dan juga, aku masih saja belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalahku kepada Renji. Nee san tentu tahu kalau Renji menyukaiku. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih menyukaiku. Aku takut kalau pernikahanku ini merusak persahabatanku dengannya..Aku takut nee san. Lagipula, Ichigo juga sudah berteman baik dengan Renji. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Nee san??? Kumohon bantulah aku..

Dan juga, apakah Nee san setuju aku menikah dengan Ichigo?? Selama ini aku terus memikirkannya dan hal itu terus membuatku khawatir.. Aku bahagia sekarang nee san.. Apakah Nee san kecewa padaku??

Maafkanlah aku..

_-End of Rukia's P.O.V-_

Setelah Rukia mengahapus air matanya, dia langsung berdiri lalu tersenyum ke arah makam kakak kandungnya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hisana Nee san" bisiknya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ponsel ungu metalik Rukia berbunyi dan dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo??"

"Dimana kau?" tanya suara ditelepon Rukia itu.

"Aku ada di makam Hisana nee san. Aku akan segera pulang." kata Rukia.

"Tidak usah, Aku akan menjemputmu." kata suara itu. Rukia mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu." Rukia lalu memutuskan hubungan pembicaraan itu. Dia lalu duduk di batu yang terletak di samping nisan kakaknya itu sambil memperhatikan salju yang terus turun ke bumi.

.

.

_Aku tidak marah padamu.. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia.._

_Arigatou, Rukia.._

_Berbahagialah, karena dari tawamu lah aku bisa bertahan, adikku.._

.

.

Rukia tersentak mendengar suara kakaknya itu. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari dan tidak menemukan siapapun.. Rukia memandang ke langit dan melihat wajah kakaknya itu tersenyum damai ke arahnya. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Arigatou, nee san" kata Rukia.

"Siapa yang kau ajak bicara?" Rukia menoleh. Ichigo sudah ada disampingnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Rukia tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunjuk ke arah makam Hisana. Ichigo lalu memeluk istrinya itu.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangislah sepuasmu. Aku tidak akan melarangnya."bisik Ichigo. Rukia tidak tahan lagi. Air mata meleleh satu persatu dari kedua mata violetnya itu.. Ichigo hanya diam sementara Rukia terus menangis didalam pelukannya. Selang beberapa saat. Rukia mulai berhenti menangis dan Ichigo menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah istrinya itu. Lalu dia mengecup bibir Rukia dengan lembut. Rukia membalas ciuman Ichigo pelan. Merekapun berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka. ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia..

Aku rasa, semua akan baik-baik saja..

-_The end_-

Review!!!!*disambit*


End file.
